


Romance Can Be Subjective

by Random_Nexus



Series: Watson's Woes Merry Month Of May Drabbles 2019 [8]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Homosexuality, M/M, Prompt Fic, Romance, Slash, Watson's Woes, Watson's Woes Merry Month Of Drabbles 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 01:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18906742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nexus/pseuds/Random_Nexus
Summary: Watson seems to have caused a disruption, but Holmes' reaction isn't what he expected.Written For:The Merry Month of May Drabbles– Week Two prompts atWatson's Woes on Dreamwidth, the third of which is 'A plan goes awry'.





	Romance Can Be Subjective

**Author's Note:**

> Just squeaking in another drabble before bedtime. Reiterating my complaint that 100 words isn't enough, ever, but I did my best. Hope it goes over well.

As the police hustled a struggling man with a bruised face and swelling eye out of the theatre, Watson murmured a muffled, “Sorry, Holmes.”

Chuckling softly, Holmes opened the cab door. “Think nothing of it, my dear Watson.”

“But I’ve ruined our evening,” Watson protested, examining his blood-soaked handkerchief as he settled on the seat.

Warm smile plainly visible, Holmes said quietly, “I planned a romantic evening ending with us home alone together. Your spotting and successfully apprehending a criminal who escaped us last year may have ended the _concert_ prematurely, but in no way ‘ruins’ _my_ evening plans.”


End file.
